Perhaps Someday
by William Logan
Summary: After "The Stuff of Villains," Gambit thinks about his place in the Acolytes and ponders the worth of the dream of Charles Xavier


I have one thing to say about "The Stuff of Villains": Gambit!!!  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution and all related names are property of Marvel Entertainment, Inc.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Perhaps Someday"  
By William Logan  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gambit watched the "charming" reunion of Pietro Maximoff and Pietro's former friends with a smirk. He shook his head as he turned and walked through the front door, quietly closing it behind him.  
  
"Well, at least dat means da li'l fool gon' be outta m'hair from now on," he muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets and strolling down the street. It had been a fun couple of days in Bayville, he had to admit, from taking care of a few bullies at Bayville High to confronting the Brotherhood with the message from Magneto. He couldn't help letting out a few chuckles at the memory of the look on the Toad's face when Gambit had threatened to blow him to smithereens with a window curtain. If only they'd known that he'd only charged the curtain to a level that just would have made some pretty fireworks. His favorite part of the day, however, had been getting to hear the X-Girl with the white streak in her hair speak. She had a lovely Southern accent, perfect for the belle that she was, Gambit thought to himself, although she'd probably look even prettier if she took some of that make-up off of her face. As he made his way down the street, he felt a shadow fall upon him. He had a strong suspicion as to who was following him, so he slowed his pace, glancing up at the older man.  
  
"I am glad to see how far you are progressing, Gambit," he said, "soon, with the help of the Brotherhood under the command of my son, we will be able to destroy the X-Men once and for all."  
  
"Yeah, we get to wipe da floor wit' dem. Though I gotta say, I t'ink Pietro has his work cut out fo' him, dose guys are complete losers. Dey couldn't even handle dose two girls," he scratched at his chin as he walked, thinking to himself that he was glad he didn't have to see Rogue get hurt too badly.  
  
"I know where your mind is, Gambit," Magneto threatened, "and I warn you, I do not take treachery lightly."  
  
"I don' know what jou talkin' bout, homme," Gambit said, making an effort not to sound defensive.  
  
"You have the same air about you that Colossus had when he returned to my headquarters after I had him deliver that message to Wolverine," the master of magnetism said, "you are sympathizing with the enemy. I know about your feelings for the girl Rogue."  
  
"Hey, I look at a lot o' pretty girls, an' plenty o' dem look back, dat doesn' mean I sympat'ize wit' da humans, now does it?" He wasn't telling him the whole truth, there was a bit more of an attraction to Rogue than to any of the other girls he had mentioned.  
  
"I will be watching your movements closely, Remy. I advise you to be cautious," Magneto said, parting company with Gambit at the next dark alley that he could duck into.  
  
"Da snakes do like da dark, don' dey?" Remy muttered to himself as he watched the elder mutant vanish into the shadows. He had no plans to leave Magneto for the X-Men... yet. It was simply that the ideas that they had, about a peaceful future of coexistence with regular humans seemed like something worth living for. It was easy to intimidate people, to make them fear you by displays of power. Gambit had proven that today when he had taken the bully's pencil and made it go "boom" to scare the kid off of Rogue and Spyke's case. Who knew? Maybe someday he would join Xavier's side, be an X-Man, a hero... but not today. Today he was Remy LeBeau, Gambit, (sort of) reformed thief, servant (or was the term "lackey," Gambit thought bitterly) to Magneto. The one thing that he was certain of was that he wasn't happy with what he was. As he walked by the gates of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, he paused, wondering what lay past the brick walls and iron gates. Perhaps one day, he thought to himself as he walked by, clearing his mind of the X-Men and their ideals, dismissing them as a fool's dream. But that would make Rogue a fool, wouldn't it? And she certainly wasn't one, was she?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
FIN  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


End file.
